


Pokemon: End of Days

by Photoshop_Flowey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Deathfic, F/M, Insanity, Mind Control, References of DETERMINATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/pseuds/Photoshop_Flowey
Summary: In Kalos all is coming to an end, the earth rips, the seas rage, the air breaks. Who is doing all the chaos? Arceus the Alpha Pokémon. Find out what will happen to Kalos, Maybe even the world... does have Undertale crossover later.





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was in Lumiose City having a second Gym battle with his ally, Clemont.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash cried. Pikachu did Ash's command and after that Clemont had his Luxray use Thunderbolt. All of a sudden a huge earthquake struck.

"What was that?!" Clemont asked.

"It was clearly an earthquake!" Serena replied. All of a sudden the Lumiose Gym was crumbling into bits. Clemont ran as fast as he could (That is about 3 mph).

"Why did I still not make a jetpack?" Clemont thought, and I have the same question, He has an IQ of about 179.

"Well... it's most likely because it will be your most creative name." Bonnie said. Everyone escaped the gym right before it was bits of steel, or iron, or wires. Clemont said that the earthquake most likely came from the Legendary Pokémon of the land Groudon.

"Groudon?" Ash asked completely forgetting about the Pokémon.

"Yes, Groudon in myths was said to of made the land." Serena told everyone. Soon it became night so they all slept.

The next day the chaos still didn't end, there was an immense tsunami. This time Ash knew who it was Groudon's ultimate rival Kyogre the Sea Basin Pokémon. Ash almost drowned but his Allies saved his life. Although Ash did lose his Poké Ball, not that he cared unless he went with it. After that he saw Kyogre and Groudon having an immense battle lava pillars were flying out of the Earth and pillars of water were flying out of the sea. Soon he saw the clouds raging thunder as Rayquaza came to stop them, Groudon and Kyogre ignored Rayquaza though. After that Rayquaza went back to the sky and made intense lightning storms although Groudon tried to make intense sunlight it wasn't long before Rayquaza made it normal sunlight again. Kyogre tried to make it rain, Rayquaza got rid of that to.

"Rayquaza's ability Air Lock! It prevent any sort of weather changes form happening!" Clemont said. Although he wasn't the best trainer, he now helps Professor Sycamore with Pokémon Research, so that does mean he should at least know Rayquaza's ability. After the battle ended the day ended with it.


	2. Air Lack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos appears in another form... lack of air!

Ash woke up the next day to find... more chaos! Rayquaza destroyed air, no one could breathe so they all died. No they did not, the author doesn't know the script.

"The future is now! Than- can't breathe!" Clemont's sentence was cut out because he couldn't breath, so he used the Oxygenizer 5000.

"Okay, what I was saying is that I thought we would encounter a situation exactly like this one! The Oxygenizer 5000 gives you... well, oxygen." Clemont continued.

"I think it needs a better name." Bonnie said. And same with this chapter! "Agreed..." Bonnie said... Remind me to have a strict talk with Bonnie about fourth-wall breaking.

"Clemont!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Need... Air!" purple-faced-do-to-lack-of-air Ash said.

Clemont used the Oxygenizer 5000 on everyone, then it exploded!

"How does all oxygen fit in there?" Serena asked.

Clemont replied with his simple answer... Science! Rayquaza gave back air. Everyone was happy! Except that dead Magnezone in the Lumiose Gym. Serena heard an echoing voice.

"I will serve Justice!" The voice (Awesome Character Name ;D) said.

"Arceus! I thought you forgave the humans!" Ash yelled.

"Arceus?" Everyone asked.

"You see. Back when I was in the Sinnoh Region, Arceus attacked me I traveled back throughout time to give Arceus the Jewel of Lif-Ah!" Ash had a huge cut on his right arm and fell unconscious. Eventually Ash regained consciousness 

"Clemont! Bonnie! Serena! Pikachu! Get up now!"


	3. Jewel of Life

After Serena regained consciousness Ash told her about the Jewel of Life.

"So, Arceus flew into a rage after Damos stole the Jewel of Life?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I risked my life to give it to Arceus. I thought he forgave the humans, but apparently he didn't." Ash told her.

"So Arceus attacked us, most likely because he knew you were in Kalos." Serena replied.

"Serena." Ash said to get her attention.

"Yes, Ash?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you-" Ash said blushing but Serena interrupted him.

"I know, I feel the same." Serena told him.

Soon Clemont and Bonnie regained consciousness.

"Clemont, Bonnie, are you okay?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." They told Ash and Serena. Later that day, Serena went to her house.

"JUSTICE!" The 'god' yelled as a huge orb of fire engulfed her house into flames. Also separating her for her friends, having only her Sylveon, Pancham and Braixen. Arceus then used the Draco Plate to attack her, the Earth Plate on Ash, and the Splash Plate on Clemont and Bonnie.

"I don't think it was Groudon or Kyogre." Clemont said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him.

"Arceus most likely made the earthquake and the tsunami," Clemont continued. "Arceus has control over every type with his plates which means he can use every plate to his advantage." Pikachu used Electro Ball, after that Arceus pulled out the Earth Plate.

"Electric attacks don't hurt Ground-type Pokémon at all!" Clemont told Ash. The ring of fire that Arceus made disappeared when Greninja used Hydro Pump.

"Serena!" Ash yelled.

"I'm... fine." Serena said faintly. "Don't worry about me, just protect yourself." Arceus dropped the Earth Plate, although he didn't know what Plate he dropped.

"NO!" Arceus yelled. Ash grabbed the Plate. Then Arceus made the most immense lightning storm Ash could imagine.

"Electric attacks don't hurt Ground-type Pokémon at all!" Ash remembered. Just as a bolt was about to attack Serena, Ash used the Earth Plate to protect her.

"Ash... I told you... to protect yourself..." Serena said hardly breathing.

"I wouldn't just let get attacked in the condition your in." Ash told her.

"Thanks' Ash... I probably wouldn't of survived that attack." Serena replied.

"I need to get you to a Pokémon Center quickly." Ash said as he ran to the Pokémon Center in Santalune City.


	4. Critacal Condition

Ash made it to the Pokémon Center, having Serena in his arms.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash yelled, Trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Ash?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I need you to take care of Serena."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Arceus attacked her, leaving her in a critical condition."

"Okay, I think she needs rest for a few days though." Nurse Joy told him, at that moment Clemont and Bonnie just entered the Pokémon Center.

"Clemont, Bonnie you're both here." Ash said.

"I came here to check on Serena, I knew she was injured but..." Clemont ended his sentence halfway into it.

"I didn't know it would be that bad." Clemont continued. After a few hours Nurse Joy told Ash that Serena asked if he if he could be with her.

"Serena? Are you in here?" Ash asked.

"Ash... I'm glad you're here." Serena told him.

"I guess that Arceus is a Pokémon we shouldn't battle. I'm really sorry Arceus attacked you." Ash said.

"It's okay, Ash. Serena replied. "You can go without me."

"NO! I'm staying here until you're fine. If Arceus attacks you..." Ash didn't want to continue his sentence.

"Ash, I'm guessing you want to stay here with me, Don't you?" Serena asked her closest friend.

"There's no other place I'd rather be at right now." Ash told her.

"Ash, come on, me and Clemont are going now." Bonnie told Ash.

"I'm staying here to make sure Serena's fine, you two can go." Ash told them.  
"Ash, I'll come and see you everyday." Clemont said right before he left.

"Clemont! Speed up!" Bonnie yelled. Clemont told her to wait a few seconds because he was making sure Ash wanted to stay at the Pokémon Center.

"I'm sure I want to stay here, if Serena gets attacked without anyone to protect her she most likely will not survive if the attack came from Arceus." Ash told him.

"I guess you are right there." Clemont replied, when suddenly Nurse Joy came in the room, telling Ash that everyone's Pokémon were fully healed.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu squealed in happiness.

"Pikachu. You're okay!" Ash said.

"Sylveon." Serena's Sylveon said as it walked up to her.

"Sylveon, I've missed you so much." Serena told it as she picked it up.

"Ash, thanks for staying here." Serena told Ash.

"You're welcome, I guess our Pokémon are happy too." Ash said as his Pikachu walked up to him. "I wonder where Clemont and Bonnie are though. I think I'll call them." Ash continued, Clemont made a communication device that didn't somehow explode.

"Clemont, Where are you right now?" Ash asked him.

"I'm in the Professor's lab doing research on Arceus."

"Why don't you train so you can defeat him?" Ash asked.

"I.. gave up." Clemont told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave up being a Pokémon Trainer." Clemont told him.

"WHAT!?" Ash asked and yelled at the same time.

"Ever since last week I haven't been training my Pokémon, I've been researching. I thought I told you, Did I not?"

"I thought you were joking! I never thought you'd give up!" Ash replied.

"I wasn't lying, I wouldn't lie to my best friend like that." Clemont told him.

"Hang on, can you tell Serena that?" Ash asked.

"Okay." Clemont replied. Ash passed the phone to Serena.

"Serena, I want to tell you something." Clemont said.

"What is it, Clemont?" Serena asked.

"You know how last week... I said I would give up... being a... Pokémon... Trainer?" Clemont said.

"Yes, I bet you didn't mean that." Serena told him, although now since Clemont hesitated she was worried.

"Well... I did give up. I didn't have a single battle since then. I really didn't want to but I realized that Professor Sycamore needed help with his research, I'm helping him research Arceus right now... It says that Arceus created the world!... With his 1,000 arms? All I see are four legs, a golden ring and... Just four legs and the gold ring." Clemont told her, Serena was shocked hearing this.

"Clemont, Why can't you still be a Trainer?" Serena asked her friend.

"I want to still be a Trainer as well, but Professor Sycamore needs my help. I can't research and train my Pokémon. Good night, I hope you sleep well." With that, Clemont ended the phone call.

"I can't believe Clemont isn't training his Pokémon anymore, can you Serena?" Ash asked his closest friend.

"No, I never would believe it, neither would my Braixen, Pancham or Sylveon." Serena replied. "I just hope you sleep well tonight Ash, I know I will, because I healed the damaging Arceus delivered to me."

"I'll sleep well Serena." Ash said, and with that Ash, Serena and their Pokémon all went to sleep.


	5. Regi is ready

Ash and Serena managed to get to the Lumiose Gym and saw Clemont put up a sign that said, Looking for a new Gym Leader. Seeing this, Ash knew that Clemont did give up being a Trainer.

Clemont!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, Would you like to be the Gym Leader of Lumiose City?" Clemont asked Ash.

"I came to ask if you wanted to have just one more battle..." Ash told him.

"... I don't... want to battle... but...fine." Clemont told him.

"Thanks, Clemont, I do want you to give this battle all your effort." Ash said.

"I will." Clemont told Ash, just then Arceus came and attacked.

"Justice!" Arceus yelled, Ash was still determined to defeat him.

"Ash, I know something, your feeble mortal friends will see you be torn into bloody pieces, over and over, and over. Then they'll die with you." Arceus told Ash as he cackled manically, just then Arceus pulled out the Mind Plate, grabbed the top of Prism Tower with telekinesis and broke it to bits. "That is how I'll kill you Ash, and your friends will be time traveled by me so they can see you die again, when after that ends, they'll die with you." Arceus replied. He then grabbed Ash but before killing him Regice attacked Arceus on the back, yes. Ice cube versus 'god', ice cube wins. Logic?

"Why do you have to exist?" Arceus asked. Regice replied with a simple,

"Regice!" Arceus shattered the Pokémon into bits.

"Take that you walking ice cube." Arceus said. After that he was underneath a Groudon, which F.Y.I. weighs 950.0 kg, yes, over one ton and Arceus lives, 'god' can't die.

"Did you think you think you could stop me, mortal?" Arceus said, then he remembered that if he killed Groudon the land would disappear.

"Meh, I don't care, it's not like I live on this planet." Arceus thought manically.

"Registeel!" Regi~ wait this Pokémon just said it's name I think you know who it is.

"Why do these feeble mortals always get in my way? Wait, more bloodshed, means a better day... for me, anyway." Arceus yelled manically.

"You're just a demented god who can only think about killing, bloodshed and power." Serena yelled.

"Give the girl a prize! How about death? It's not like I have a soul, maybe I'll absorb yours; how does that sound? I say you get the grand prize..." Arceus said sadistically


	6. JUSTICE!!!

"Justice! Justice! Justice! JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled, then Regice bits fell on him.

"It's just ice on your head." Ash said laughing.

"Now is not the time to crack a joke... even though I like your bad pun a lot." Clemont told Ash.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled as he pulled out the Iron Plate, all of a sudden he was stuck to a wall.

"The future is now, thanks to science. Clemontic Gear, ON! I call this the Magnemizer Mk. 2. The first one was used for battles and when I told it to use Explosion..."

"Science is so amazing!" Ash said.

"If you went to 'Name School' you'd fail." Bonnie told Clemont.

"I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this one the Magnemizer Mk. 2 attracts even the tiniest bit of iron and can hold over a Magneton!" Clemont said, also cracking up a pun. Arceus couldn't move, so he used the Flame Plate to melt the Magnemizer Mk. 2.

"Well... at least it didn't explode, that's a good thing." Clemont said. Ash sent out his Pikachu, when suddenly a wild Mega Gallade teleported them to safety.

"Gallade!" Gallade yelled.

"My name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash told the wild Pokémon, at that same time Gallade saw a Poké Ball his Ash' pocket.

"Oh, so you want to assist me, don't you Gallade?" Ash asked it. Gallade nodded, Ash threw the Poké Ball and caught Gallade, shortly after a Gengar came, seeing Gallade it wanted to battle it.

"Gallade, use Night Slash!" Ash commanded, he used Night Slash because Dark type attacks do a lot of damage to Ghost type Pokémon. What do you mean I'm lying, Bulbapedia believes me, Sheesh! Everyone these days thinks I lie.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut." At that moment Arceus pulled out the Dread Plate and made Psycho Cut turn into anti-matter and reflected it back at the Mega Gallade.

"Use Leaf Blade, now!" Ash yelled. Arceus meant to pull out the Flame Plate but instead pulled out the Splash Plate.

"I hate this..." Arceus said casually. "Ah! My face!" He continued, just then the molten Magnemizer Mk. 2 was all over Arceus.

"Hey, Arceus you want this?" Ash said holding the Meadow Plate.

"Give that back!" Arceus yelled.

"Ash don't do it, Arceus only wants it to kill you!" Serena told Ash.

"If I give Arceus the Meadow Plate the molten steel will hurt him even more." Ash told Serena, quietly enough so Arceus didn't hear.

"You want it? Here you go!" Ash yelled, throwing it at Arceus.

"Finally.. You don't know what you did Ash..."

"I partially melted you.." Ash replied.

"Okay, you are smart I will tell you th~ Ah! It burns!" Arceus yelled, At that same moment the Draco Plate fully melted.

"No!" Arceus yelled. "You don't know what you did, do you feeble mortals?"

"Protected everyone, that's what!" Bonnie said.

"No, you just brought it plummeting into destruction... that's what you did; you see I came to you Ash, because I knew you were here. I attacked you to show the other Legendary Pokémon all the strength I had, them knowing I was that strong would warn them that I could obliterate them with me and my Plates, now that you destroyed the Draco Plate, they would know I'm weaker, now they will attack this planet until it is broken into bits of land and water." Arceus said having it's eyes glow pitch black. "If this mortal believes me... he really will be an idiot." Arceus thought.

"Ash, you can't trust Arceus, or most likely it'll kill you!" Serena told Ash.

"How did you know what I was going to do... I mean.. um... uh... you can trust me... Ah! I hate being friendly, just go to hell!" Arceus yelled. "JUSTICE!" Gallade jumped in front of Ash to protect him.

"Gallade!" Ash yelled. Gallade fell to the ground.

"Gallade!" Gallade yelled, still having strength to battle.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Galllllade! Gallade yelled.

"Ah! The agony!" Arceus yelled. "JUSTICE!"

"Gallade... MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

"Lade!" Mega Gallade yelled. "Lade, GALLADE!"

"Use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled as he pulled out the Zap Plate, a large lightning storm raged, at that moment Mega Rayquaza came.

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump!"

"Justice!" Arceus yelled pulling out the Dread Plate and made a huge spike from Oblivion that almost impaled Serena, but Ash grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Thanks Ash..." Serena said.

"You're welcome." Ash told her.

"You two would look so cute as corpses." Arceus said laughing like a maniac. "Justice! I wish you four would just go to hell already."

"Serena!" Ash yelled getting her attention.

"What, Ash?" Serena asked him.

"If Arceus is going to kill anyone it's me." Ash said.

"Ash! I don't want you to die!"

"I was the one to bring Arceus here and I'll be the one to get it out, even if I have to die." Ash said. "Arceus! If you're going to kill anyone keep my friends alone! I'll die if it means you wont attack anyone."


	7. End of a Pokémon trainer

"Clemont, Bonnie go somewhere safe." Ash said.

"But Ash, I can't let you get attac~"

"Now!" Ash snapped. "If anyone's getting injured it's me."

"Oh, I see you want to protect your friend, well I guess I can spare one of you. Do you want me to kill you and keep your friend safe, or let their soul become mine? And I'll unleash my ultimate power, you see I don't have a soul so if I were to absorb one of yours my only flaw would be gone." Arceus said.

"Serena..." Ash said.

"Yes Ash?" Serena asked her friend.

"I don't want Arceus to kill you... be sure you, Clemont and Bonnie are safe." Ash continued.

"Ash, no! I can't let you die this way." Serena yelled as she was also sobbing.

"Arceus, I want you.. to... absorb..." Ash said trying to get his sentence out.

"Absorb what?" Arceus asked.

"My soul... I'll let you kill me but please don't lay an attack on Serena, Clemont or Bonnie, they all mean a lot to me." Ash continued.

"Ash! I... don't... want... you to... die!" Serena said as she still couldn't stop crying.

"Neither do I, but you, Clemont and Bonnie mean so much more to me then you would think... I want you to... live... tell Clemont and Bonnie I sacrificed myself to protect you three." Ash said knowing these would be his last words.

"Ash! I love you! I don't want this to be the last time I see you." Serena said sobbing.

"Don't give up until it's over Sere~!" Ash ended his sentence because Arceus was absorbing his soul.

"Oh, this power, I can feel flowing into me. I have a soul, now I'll test my strength on that pathetic Mewtwo." Arceus said. "Justice!" Serena ran from Arceus as fast as she could.

"When I find Arceus again.. I'll be sure to kill it.." Serena said, later she saw Clemont and Bonnie.

"Serena, why are you not with Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I was about to get to that, you see Arceus attacked Ash, killing him... I wanted to tell him that I appreciated him saving me... but that was the last thing I could tell him..." Serena said crying.

"I can't believe Ash... died, he was very kind and I know he did like us too." Bonnie said.

"Well, I do know that everyone does eventually have to die... but I never thought Ash would die by the likes of Arceus." Clemont said. "I guess it's getting late, Bonnie and I are sleeping."

"You're right, I guess I'll be going to sleep as well." Serena said, later that night Serena was still awake, sobbing because Ash died, Clemont heard Serena crying.

"Serena, I heard you crying so I wanted to make sure you were fine." Clemont said.

"I... I... I just wish that Ash wouldn't die." Serena said. "I didn't want to say this when Bonnie was with you because I thought she wouldn't of kept this a secret but... I... love Ash, I've been excited to join Ash in his journey through Kalos, and THIS happens."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Clemont asked.

"Thanks... You're really glad you have you're sister, don't you, Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I always thought you were very kind to her." Clemont said, looking at the clock. "10:17! I think we should be sleeping now." Clemont said.


	8. Distortion World

When Clemont, Serena and Bonnie all woke up Serena made the three breakfast.

"I swear, if I encounter Arceus again I will mercilessly slaughter it if it's the last thing I do..." Serena muttered under her breath.

"Did you say anything, Serena?" Clemont asked.

"No, it's nothing..." Serena said.

"Justice!" Arceus yelled from a distance, Bonnie hearing the Alpha Pokémon.

"I hear Arceus! I think we should be careful." Bonnie said.

"Good, now I can get... my... revenge." Serena muttered.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled.

"I kill you!" Serena shouted charging a fist, Arceus countering the attack.

"Serena! You shouldn't fight Arceus." Clemont said.

"I don't care! I'm killing Arceus if it's the last thing I do!" Serena shouted.

"Oh, now you want to battle an almighty being, I honestly can't believe a mortal is trying to battle me." Arceus said not noticing that Serena charged in her most powerful punch, getting a punch in the face.

I may be able to die, but that doesn't mean I'm a pathetic being." Serena said with a maniacal look in her eyes.

"Serena! Leave the area!" Clemont said.

"Would you honestly think I'm going down without a~" Serena was interrupted by Clemont.

"Leave, now! I'll deal with Arceus, and unless you want Arceus to kill you, leave!" Clemont yelled when he saw a portal. "Do you see that portal? Get in there right now!"

"Okay, I'll go. Make sure Arceus is heavily injured." Serena said.

I will, Bonnie go with Serena, I'm dealing with Arceus by myself. I'll meet you soon." Clemont continued as Serena ran into the portal. When she got in she was almost overwhelmed from the strange atmosphere.

"What is this... dimension?" Serena asked Bonnie, also overwhelmed by the dimension.

"I heard Clemont talk about this place... I'm pretty sure it's called the reversed dimension." Bonnie told her. Just then Serena saw what she thought was a Pokémon, she pulled out her Pokédex.

"Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon; it was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World."

"So that's Giratina, I heard Ash tell me about the Legendary Pokémon before but I never thought I would meet the real Giratina." Serena said.

"Oh, I guess you can die, because you want to battle me." Arceus said.

"Or maybe I can blow you up and escape." Clemont said throwing a scrapped machine after slightly using it, so that way it would explode. After that Clemont jumped into the Reverse World portal.

"JUSTICE... Hey where's the mortal?" Arceus asked himself.

"Serena... I think we should be leaving." Bonnie said.

"No, I'm not going until I find Giratina, it Dialga and Palkia are the only Pokémon that can defeat Arceus, or at the very least... attack Arceus." Serena replied.

"Serena! Bonnie! I'm fine!" Clemont yelled.

"How did you get here, Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"It's simple, all I had to do was distract Arceus, then I ran here." Clemont answered.

"Did you find the Pokémon, Giratina?" Serena asked.

"Giratina? I've never heard of such a Pokémon, I have been researching for weeks and I haven't heard of Giratina ." Clemont said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Serena is OOC in this chapter, but honestly, if the love of her life died, she would be thrown into an outrage.


	9. Megalovania

Clemont heard a loud roar, being shocked he told Bonnie to hide.

"Giratina! Come here!" Serena shouted. Giratina came close to Serena as if wanting to battle.

"Serena! Are you out of your mind!? Giratina will most likely kill you!" Clemont shouted. "I finally remember! Long ago I was researching Legendary Pokémon and Giratina was the first Legendary I found data on.

"Giratina... I heard Ash met you before. I, Bonnie and Clemont all travel with him, but Arceus killed him... We need you to defeat Arceus." Serena said noticing what looked like a skeleton in a blue vest, she thought it would be a Pokémon so she used her Pokédex.

"Huh? My Pokédex isn't working." Serena said.

"crud, i think humans found me." The skeleton said.

"What could it be?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that, Bonnie? Even my research data with Professor Sycamore didn't have that." Clemont said.

"well, they found me now... papyrus... let's make a new friend." Sans said.

"OKAY SA~"

"shut it... i don't want them to know who we are." Sans said.

"SORRY." Papyrus said.

"hello, i'm sans, this is my brother papyrus. papyrus introduce yourself."

"I AM ALMIGHTY PAPYRUS! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME AND MY BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus said.

"Well then... I'm Serena, this is Clemont and this is Bonnie, I travel with the two." Serena said.

"in case you did not learn already papyrus is too much... himself." Sans said.

"SHUT UP SANS! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE EVER HAD TRUE PEFECTION!" Papyrus yelled,

"well in case you didn't know i went on a date once." Sans said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T DRINK KETCHUP BOTTLES!" Papyrus said as a comeback. Hearing this Serena was speechless.

"we should really stop this papyrus." Sans said. "besides i don't drink ketchup."

"EXPLAIN THE KETCHUP ON YOUR TEETH! FACE IT SANS, I WON THIS TIME!" Papyrus yelled.

"this is embarrassing me, papyrus so stop or get a taste of the... gaster blaster. only i can use it so it makes me the gaster blaster master. it's magic though so it makes me the gaster blaster master caster. first time i tried though it was a gaster blaster master caster disaster. then i needed some gaster blaster master caster disaster plaster." Sans said, heavily irritating Papyrus. Hearing this Clemont and Bonnie were speechless.

"...Can... you... just... stop it?" Serena asked.

"NO! I'M EMBARISSING SAN~" Papyrus said as Sans pulled out a Gaster Blaster...


	10. Gaster Blaster Master Caster Disaster

"Um... I don't think that's necessary." Clemont said nervously chuckling, Sans didn't care, he still used the Gaster Blaster. Serena ran in front of the attack to protect Papyrus. Injured, Serena fell to the ground.

"Serena! Are you hurt?" Clemont asked.

"I'm... fine... Sans. You shouldn't attack Papyrus." Serena told Sans

"okay, sorry. hey... want to go to grillby's?" Sans asked Serena.

"SANS! ARE YOU INSANE!? WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE HERE FOREVER IF WE ARE GOING TO GRILLBY'S! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SNOWDIN WILL EVER BE FOUN~"

"stay calm. i think i can find us a shortcut." Sans said as he teleported Papyrus, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie to Snowdin."

"Well... That was not only fast but simple." Serena said.

"so, grillby. i got some friends for dinner." Sans said.

"So do you want me to make them my best meal?" Grillby asked.

"sure." Sans said. "look i'm sorry about earlier. can you just not bring it up?" Sans asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you." Serena said. "Thanks for dinner."

"hey, as long as you don't hurt papyrus were friends. i may fight with him sometimes but i wouldn't let someone kill him." Sans said.

"I wouldn't attack anything, I don't believe attacking is the way to deal with anything." Serena said.

"Yeah, I don't attack unless it's to defend my friends." Clemont said.

"When is the food going to be ready?" Bonnie asked.

"give grillby a while." Sans said.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled.

"Arceus?" Serena asked. "How did you get here?"

"I'll I did was go in that portal and I ended up here. I guess I should thank the not-so genius." Arceus said.

"Hey! I actually made something that didn't combust!" Clemont said pulling out the Aipom Arm.

"..."

"..."

"okay then..." Sans said.

"Hey guys the fo~... What... the... hell... is going on?" Grillby asked.

"JUSTICE! That's what's going on." Arceus said.

"Papyrus, Clemont. You two come with me. Bonnie and Sans you go somewhere safe." Serena commanded.

"papyrus... stay safe. i swear if anyone attacks you they will burn in hell." Sans said.

"SANS! YOU HAVE TO STAY SAFE AS WELL!" Papyrus replied. Eventually Serena, Clemont and Papyrus ran far from Snowdin and found the portal to the Distortion World.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled as it charged in an attack so powerful that Papyrus protected Serena and Clemont.

"Papyrus!" Serena shouted.

"I'M... FINE... TELL... SANS... TO KILL THIS... GOD, NO WHATEVER HORRIBLE BIENG THIS IS." Papyrus said as his last words.


	11. Alpha Srtike Back

Arceus fled from the area so that way Sans didn't know it killed Papyrus.

"Serena, I think we should tell Sans what Arceus did to Papyrus like he told us to." Clemont said.

"Clemont! He'll think we lied if Arceus isn't here." Serena replied.

"I think it's to late do argue about it." Clemont said. "I see Sans coming this way."

"papyrus! how can this happen?" Sans said.

"Well... Arceus came and attacked so Papyrus protected us." Serena said.

"you liars, Arceus isn't here! how can papyrus die you dirty brother killers. i'll bring you both to hell." Sans said. "i told you that i would only fight you if you killed papyrus... so you decide to kill him!"

"No... Sans... I didn't lie, Arceus came and attacked."

"get on with it, corpse!" Sans shouted.

"Honestly, Arceus came to kill us but papyrus ran in front of the attack." Clemont said. "And I'm sure that Papyrus would tell you what happened if he was still alive." Just then Serena heard someone talking to her.

"Serena! You don't have much time get on Giratina, now!" Ash yelled.

"Ash? I thought Arceus killed you."

"We don't have time to talk!" Ash replied. Just then, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all got on Giratina, once Ash got to Kalos, he told everyone what happened.

"To be honest... I don't even know what happened after Arceus attacked me. My Pikachu woke me up and I saw Giratina. I knew you where in danger in a certain way." Ash said.

"Well, I'm glad to know your safe now." Clemont said.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled.

"I've had enough of your evil schemes!" Ash yelled running toward Arceus, grabbing the Alpha Pokémon, Ash smashed it into the ground.

"Okay, I can see you want to play violent... in that case I'll play violent too, JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled, just then Ash had a vision where Arceus destroyed Ash and his friends, Ash commanded his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt.

"PIKA-CHU!"

"Was that me... predicting the future?" Ash said.

"Stop this already! I want to kill you! Is it honestly that hard to die? JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled charging an almighty flare knocking everyone unconscious except Ash.

"This is it Arceus, this is where... I finish you, I'll pulverize you, break your body for a weapon and rip you into bloody pieces." Ash said.

"And now you think you can kill me. I'm a god! Your excuse for "power" can't stop me!"

"I... can change the future!" Ash yelled.

"Change the future? What a pathetic war cry! This is what I call a war cry... JUSTI~"

"I get it! JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!" Ash yelled, mocking Arceus.

"HEY! You can't just take my copyright like that!" Arceus yelled, just then Ash grabbed Arceus' gold wheel and snapped a chunk off of it. Ash noticed that everyone was gone.


	12. Victory Road

Ash found himself in a forest where he saw no one.

"I...I...can't believe... I... can see the... future. If I get another vision like this, I... can use this and protect my allies." Ash said, having a vision, Serena was on the ground with blood poring out of her chest.

"Ash! I can't battle... Arceus wounded me to much. It's just you and Arceus." Serena said collapsing to the ground, giving her final breath.

"If that vision is true... then... Serena!" Ash yelled. "I need to find her..." Ash ran as fast as he could to find Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, a few minutes later he found Clemont.

"Ash! I'm glad to know you're alive." Clemont said.

"You won't be glad when I tell you that Serena is going to die unless we change the future!" Ash said. "I know you won't believe me, but I had a vision where Arceus killed us, and I know it was the future because the attack Arceus used was the same one."

"Ash, I believe you... and we need to change the future." Clemont replied.

"Also, If my other vision was right, you and Bonnie die too." Ash continued. "And now, I think I found what could be a sword... I just need to sharpen it."

"Sharpen... I think I can help you with th~"

"We have no time to talk! I need to save Serena!" Ash yelled, running into a dark cavern, in the cave he found Serena, who was lying on the ground.

"She still hasn't recovered." Clemont said.

"Well... It's getting late, and Arceus can easily attack us while we're sleeping..." Ash said.

"I'll rest, I think you should stay awake to protect us." Clemont said.

"Okay, then after that I'll rest and you'll guard us." Ash replied. Later that night Serena finally got up.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Serena said.

"Saving your life, I knew this would happen, my vision said so. When I found you here, I knew for sure that we can change the future." Ash said.

"Change... the future? Ash... is this some kind of joke?" Serena asked.

"...I know you won't believe it, but I have the ability to see the future, and now... I found what might be able to be used as a sword."

"I can see you recovered, Serena." Clemont said.

"Clemont! I'm so glad you're here but where's Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"We're still trying to find her." Ash said.

"Oh, well... if we rest here for the entire night we'll never find her." Serena said.

"I'm getting very tired though, I haven't slept in a long time." Ash said.

"We're waiting until morning," Clemont said. "Ash needs to sleep, we'll guard him while he's sleeping."

"Okay... it's just... I~"

"Do you need a weapon, Serena?" Ash asked.

""Actually, I just recovered, and I know you might not like me saying this, but need to rest as well." Serena replied.

"Okay So I'll guard us." Clemont said.

"Actually, wake me up in a crisis only." Ash said.


	13. Battle against a TRUE HERO

"Ash, Serena, don't worry, I'll protect you, in the morning we're finding Bonnie first."

"I can trust you, Clemont, I'll be sleeping now..." Ash said.

"You're right, Ash, it's getting late." Serena replied.

"You won't get harmed, I promise." Clemont said.

 

Later that night.

 

While sleeping, Ash had a vision. Arceus attacked Clemont as he fell to the ground, then, helpless he and Serena both died too. At that point Ash woke up holding his knife, waking up Serena.

"Serena! Clemont's in trouble! In only a few minutes he's going to die."

"Okay, do you have a weapon?" Serena asked.

"I have a spear and that's it." Clemont said.

"What about you Clemont?" Ash asked.

"I have the Plasma cannon, but only I know how to use that."

"I know how to kill you all! Including You're sister Clemont, that little goody-tw~" At that point, Arceus was pined to the ground.

"You are not killing my sister!" Clemont yelled.

I'll kill you now then." Arceus yelled blasting Clemont with Judgment. Clemont's blood was pouring out of his body.

 

Clemont's POV

"Clemont!" Ash yelled.

"It's nothing." I said, Although, it definitely hurt, my bones were broken, blood was flowing out of my body, but still. "I, Clemont will KILL Arceus, even if there's no soul in that empty body to destroy!" I yelled, attaching the Plasma cannon to my arm, holding my spear in the other.

"Ash, Serena. This is my battle and I'll deal with you if you try to interfere." I yelled.

"Oh, now you want to show me your strength, like you have an~AHH!"

"I AM NOT DYING HERE!" I yelled. I hurled my spear at Arceus, piecing through his body, releasing it's golden blood.

"I can't believe you think you can kill me! You are the stupidest mortal ever!"

"I don't think that, I know Ash, Serena and Bonnie as a team can." I replied.

"I... will... serve..."Arceus said I continued attacking I didn't care about anything else, I shot orbs of plasma triple my size.

"JUSTICE!" Arceus yelled. I was blasted into a wall, but I still didn't die.

"Clemont! you can't continue battling!" Serena shouted.

"I'm fine! I don't care about this damage! I'm making sure that Bonnie isn't harmed." I yelled.

"I will kill all of you!" Arceus yelled. I was blasted, now at that point I couldn't survive, so I used my last resort, I pressed a button on my plasma cannon.

"Self destruct sequence activated."

"Clemont!" Ash yelled.  
"10"

"Ash, I have to do this, go now! You to Serena." I said.  
"5"

"Ash, Bonnie needs to know this." Serena said.  
"2"

"I'm making su~" Clemont was interrupted by the explosion killing him.

 

"And, that's what happened." Ash said.

"I can't believe it, Clemont..." Bonnie said crying intensely.


	14. The rip in time

"Ash... go without me, I'm only slowing you down." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! You aren't slowing me down, I'm getting stronger with you around, I know I couldn't save Clemont from his death, but I suppose the future can't be changed." Ash said.

"Ash is right, Bonnie... I know you're sad that Clemont died, It just makes me want to kill Arceus without regret." Serena said.

"Careful, Serena I wouldn't kill everything, so don't overdo it." Ash replied.

"I wish I didn't have to kill anything, but I just can't sit here idly refusing to care." Serena said, just then Ash had another vision. He saw a cyborg body that looked exactly like Clemont in a machine overloaded with power killing Serena, Bonnie and Ash.

"Serena! Bonnie! Clemont isn't dead! He's still out there." Ash yelled.

"How? If you saw Clemont in the explosion..." Bonnie asked.

"I have the ability to gaze into the future." Ash said.

"Perfect, If you ca~" Ash interrupted Serena's sentence.

"No, his is bad, he's going to kill us, all I know is that he's lost all memory of us." Ash said.

"If only there was a timeline this didn't happen..." Serena said.

"Timeline! Serena, you're a genius, if we can find Dialga, we can go back in time and kill Arceus before any of this happened!" Ash exclaimed.

"But... where is Dialga?" Bonnie asked.

"All I know is that we'll have to travel far." Serena said.

"I think Dialga can only be found in the Sinnoh region, which will take months to reach, but the Distortion World has quicker transportation." Ash said. "It might be because of the different atmosphere."

"How can we get to the Distortion World?" Bonnie asked.

"The ability to get to the Distortion World is controlling space..." Serena said.

"No, not even Arceus has that ability, we need the Item that keeps Giratina in its Origin Forme, the Griseous Orb." Ash replied. "I've kept it since I've found it in the Sinnoh region. I can open the portal leading to the Distortion World." Just then a portal to the Distortion World appeared.

"So, this is it, if you need anything do it now, I'll be waiting for you here, once we enter we can't come back." Ash said. "So if you need any preparations, do them now."

"I'll need a weapon if I want to battle." Serena replied.

"I might have a knife, I'll check, if I don't we'll have to find one for you and Bonnie." Ash said, checking his bag if he had one.

"Ash, if you don't have one we can find materials." Bonnie said.

"Right, I do have a spare one though so you don't have to worry." He replied.

"It's getting late, Are you sure we can't wait until tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Okay, tomorrow, we'll fight Arceus." Ash said.


	15. The Dark Void

Chapter Text

When Ash got up he woke up Bonnie and tried waking up Serena many times, but she would only flinch every time.

"Serena! I need you to get up!" Ash yelled. Serena didn't have any expression whatsoever.

"It's hopeless." Bonnie said.

"I know she's still alive, she's still breathing, but very faintly." Ash said.

"I think Arceus might of attacked her." Bonnie said.

"You're right, I'll ask Nurse Joy if she can help." Ash said, carrying Serena.

 

When Ash got to the Pokémon Center he asked Nurse Joy what happened to Serena.

"Her body isn't damaged... It's just that she's sleeping. Nurse Joy said.

"Darkrai!" Ash yelled! "Knowing Darkrai, I can use the information I know that Darkrai is the one that made Serena fall asleep for this long." Ash said.

"I'll see what I can do." Nurse Joy said.

"Nothing, Darkrai is uncontrollable, the second you enter this form of sleep Darkrai has, escape is nearly impossible, I know what it's like." Ash replied.

"Then, how can she recover if she can't wake up?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The Lunar Wing, the Lunar Wing is one of the only ways I know of..." Ash said. "I'll find one."

"Thanks, I'll make sure she's not harmed." Nurse Joy replied.

"No, thank you. I wouldn't of known what to do if that got any worse." Ash said, Just then, he had another vision where Clemont, under the control of Arceus said.

"Ash, I'm not in control over this machine! The only way you can still live... is to kill me." Just then, in the vision Clemont destroyed all of Kalos, Arceus saying,

"How many? How many people do you think died from that attack? Thousands? Maybe even millions?" That's when the vision ended.

"We don't have time to waste! We need to get to the Distortion World now!" Ash yelled.

"What about Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"We're doing this for Serena!" Ash yelled, Running out of the Pokémon Center. When he got to the portal into the Distortion World.

"Giratina! I need you, we need to get to Kalos to find a Lunar Wing!" Ash said. When Ash got to Sinnoh, it was already night, he got the Lunar Wing, even though it was late, he warned Bonnie not to sleep. When they returned to Kalos Ash and Bonnie rushed to Serena, the Lunar Wing being held in Ash's hand.

"Serena!... I have the Lunar.. Wing..." Ash said, panting. Serena soon awoke.

"Ash? I thought we were at the hotel. What are we doing in the Pokémon Center?"

Serena asked.

"You were attacked by Darkrai, you weren't harmed, it's just that you fell asleep." Ash replied.

"Oh, I think I understand now." Serena said.


	16. Preporations

Ash found a few objects and items for the three to use, a few thing he found were two swords and a knife, a helm, many, many potions and a few sturdy pairs of boots.

"I know I've been gone for a long time, but I got a few things we could use." Ash said. "If you two want to help me I'd be happy."

"I'll help, but first, let's equip what we have." Serena said, when she walked over to the helm, she saw words carved into it.  
Pfqtvm... mws ude... cy ivs sbs vdash xbxc tcjs bxgcwr dbbarfto whbs hd gczwh wi, ubp lcfae qbaz pt ultcgtdsgxs.....

"I can't decipher the text, but I did notice something on the swords." Ash said, the first one said Fcustsp, Opqciq wl ol ojagufhw umr, ybb kghf wr'g gbrslgc dmkcf, iwjzcr rvc tmip qfwjrpsl. And the second said Yznfcoev, u qyyjsnmb qyg uzzy rc zgbx min Yfwcim jwyb ovmin rvy bsurv id vcq plmhbcf. Nfs misfchil, buksx Qohq, ycjzyb Olasoq.

a few hours later Ash, Serena and Bonnie found multiple sets of Armour. Ash had another vision, it showed them battling Arceus, when Serena blasted fire from her fingertips.

"Serena! I had another vision..." Ash said.

"What happened?" Serena asked, seeming nervous.

"It's fine, it was during the battle against Arceus, it turns out you, within the depths of your soul... you are a mage..." Ash said.

"So... I can summon..... magic... I guess it's good that we have the books with the spells in them..." Serena said. She looked in the fire tome, it said Xcdqan lwtbm byi iart qn ktrqqs! She looked in the lightning tome, Moy fwsiy snint tduxh ek anim! Soon she noticed there was a tome for each type.

"So, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry... just got distracted..." Serena said. Eventually they found many, many items. Ash counted at least forty. He was standing next to the portal.

"When we are finished we shall travel to the Spear Pillar for our final battle... and... once we time travel... there will be no returning... we will battle Arceus to the death, as long as we kill Arceus, we will restore the world to peace. No matter how many died... the multiverse, will be reset, and will be in the shape of how the god chooses it to be..." Ash said.


	17. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is chapter 17 of 18 and this chapter is called Finale, but chapter 18 is the Epilogue.

"Well... It has come to this, if you have anything to do, now's the time." Ash said.

"I'm ready..." Serena replied.

"Aren't any of you scared?" Ash asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I know what we're fighting for." Bonnie said.

"That's right... if I were you I would've given up by now... but we didn't get this far by giving up." Serena said.

"We will kill Arceus... even if we die doing it." Ash said.

"Ash! If we couldn't kill Arceus the four of us... it would be impossible with Clemont on his side." Serena told Ash, who was silent. "Ash?"

"I know Clemont is in there... in my vision... he was in control... and fought for our side." Ash replied.

Walking into the portal to the Distortion World.

* * *

When the three arrived to the Spear Pillar, Ash ran to Dialga...  
  
"Dialga! I need you to make us go back to the beginning of time! Where... or, when we battle Arceus." Ash yelled.

* * *

"You came... you finally came." Arceus said. Killing Dialga in a single strike

"Clemont! Why are you fighting for Arceus?" Serena asked.

"You idiot... I AM Arceus, haven't you ever heard? If I gain a human form, I'm unstoppable."

"We came to kill you!" Ash said.

"Are you sure you want to die? I could give you an entire galaxy... if we can destroy this one, Ash. Just you, no other people... I could give you anything." Arceus said.

"I'd rather die then make an alliance with you!" Ash yelled.

"Okay... you said it yourself... ready to die?" Arceus asked, firing an immense attack, hitting Ash.

"Ash, no!" Serena screamed.

"...I'm..... fine, run." Ash said

"Now... you two, I'll kill you in just a matter of time..." Arceus said. Serena and Bonnie ran. Arceus turned around to see Ash, too wounded to actually do anything.

"I have some children I need to turn into corpses, SEE YOU REAL SOON!" Arceus said sadistically, chasing the two children. That's the last thing Ash saw before he collapsed. When he got back up he saw something. Arceus forcing the two children into the wall with gravity.

* * *

"I have the children, I think I'll kill one of them, just for the heck of it." Arceus said. "Eenie!" Flashing a beam at Bonnie. "Meenie!" Flashing the beam at Serena. "Miney!" Bonnie. "Mo!" Arceus said.

"Wait! I surrender." said.

"Wise choice." Arceus said.

"Ash! No! We have to battle." Serena yelled.

"My only condition... is that you let Serena and Bonnie free." Ash told Arceus.

"...Fine." Arceus said. "But... I need you to do me a favor... Return the Jewel of Life so I become an absolute god."

".....It's a deal." Ash said.

* * *

"Ash! Why?" Serena asked.

"Even if this world is destroyed... I'll help you, from now 'till the end of time." Ash said.

"Good, now get me the Jewel of life........... I told you to get me the Jew~"

"From now, 'till the end of time, I took my end of the the deal, when are you gonna take yours?" Ash replied smirking. "You killed Dialga, according to legend, Dialga controls time, and if it dies, time ends, being stuck in an infinite loop."

"What? NO! I'm a god, you here me? I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING INSIDE IT!!!"

"Quick, now's our chance! Attack Arceus at full force!" Ash yelled, charging towards the god at high speeds. Serena following up with a huge flare of pure fire.

"No! How! I am a god, how am I already dying?"

"Now. Arceus we shall show you true power." Ash jumped high into the air as his sword turned into a blade of pure light as he sliced Arceus, before he did though, a ring of spheres wrapped Arceus as they closed in...

"You really are in idiot."


	18. Flowéymon: Chapter 0: Eternal Destrucion

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Who else would I be? It's me, Flowey, if you didn't fight Arceus, I couldn't of killed him for  ~~ _ **INFINITE POWER**_~~  And I have the soul of Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, aw..... you're feeling left out, aren'cha? Don't worry I have Arceus' soul, I only need three human souls, BEFORE I BECOME GOD!  Golly, if only you had Dialga to time travel, or Palkia to escape to, but now they're DEAD! But don't worry I have a replacement for you, I'll just rewind time back to your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces, over, and over! AND OVER!!!" Flowey said.

"We will fight, at full force!" Ash yelled. Flowey laughing like a maniac.! 

"Sorry, it's just funny, you really think you can stop me? You really are an idiot!" Flowey was attacked at full force by Ash' sword, Flowey laughed

"What? This sword is a god slayer, how is it ineffective?" Ash said, confused.

"Don't you get it? I'm an undying deity." Flowey said, swinging his arm, instantly destroying Ash, rewinding time, doing it again, over, and over, and over, and over.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Who else would I be? It's me, Flowey, if you didn't fight Arceus, I couldn't of killed him for  ~~ _ **INFINITE POWER**_~~  And I have the soul of Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, aw..... you're feeling left out, aren'cha? Don't worry I have Arceus' soul, I only need three human souls, BEFORE I BECOME GOD!  Golly, if only you had Dialga to time travel, or Palkia to escape to, but now they're DEAD! But don't worry I have a replacement for you, I'll just rewind time back to your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces, over, and over! AND OVER!!!" Flowey said.

"We will fight, at full force!" Ash yelled. Flowey laughing like a maniac.! 

"Sorry, it's just funny, you really think you can stop me? You really are an idiot!" Flowey was attacked at full force by Ash' sword, Flowey laughed

"What? This sword is a god slayer, how is it ineffective?" Ash said, confused.

"Don't you get it? I'm an undying deity." Flowey said, swinging his arm, instantly destroying Ash, rewinding time, doing it again, over, and over, and over, and over.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Who else would I be? It's me, Flowey, if you didn't fight Arceus, I couldn't of killed him for  ~~ _ **INFINITE POWER**_~~  And I have the soul of Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, aw..... you're feeling left out, aren'cha? Don't worry I have Arceus' soul, I only need three human souls, BEFORE I BECOME GOD!  Golly, if only you had Dialga to time travel, or Palkia to escape to, but now they're DEAD! But don't worry I have a replacement for you, I'll just rewind time back to your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces, over, and over! AND OVER!!!" Flowey said.

"We will fight, at full force!" Ash yelled. Flowey laughing like a maniac.! 

"Sorry, it's just funny, you really think you can stop me? You really are an idiot!" Flowey was attacked at full force by Ash' sword, Flowey laughed

"What? This sword is a god slayer, how is it ineffective?" Ash said, confused.

"Don't you get it? I'm an undying deity." Flowey said, swinging his arm, instantly destroying Ash, rewinding time, doing it again, over, and over, and over, and over.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Who else would I be? It's me, Flowey, if you didn't fight Arceus, I couldn't of killed him for  ~~ _ **INFINITE POWER**_~~  And I have the soul of Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia, aw..... you're feeling left out, aren'cha? Don't worry I have Arceus' soul, I only need three human souls, BEFORE I BECOME GOD!  Golly, if only you had Dialga to time travel, or Palkia to escape to, but now they're DEAD! But don't worry I have a replacement for you, I'll just rewind time back to your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces, over, and over! AND OVER!!!" Flowey said.

"We will fight, at full force!" Ash yelled. Flowey laughing like a maniac.! 

"Sorry, it's just funny, you really think you can stop me? You really are an idiot!" Flowey was attacked at full force by Ash' sword, Flowey laughed

"What? This sword is a god slayer, how is it ineffective?" Ash said, confused.

"Don't you get it? I'm an undying deity." Flowey said, swinging his arm, instantly destroying Ash, rewinding time, doing it again, over, and over, and over, and over. Before Flowey did it again, Ash heard something within the depths of his soul.

"Come on! You're giving up already! You can't this is my world, not his, I'm lending my power to you!" At first, Ash was confused, then he realized, Arceus! Ash was struck again by Flowey, who screamed in pain when he attacked Ash.  
  
"Now's our chance! Flowey is decaying!" Ash yelled, swinging his sword, slicing Flowey's screen-face.

"AAAAAAaa _ ~~AAAaa~~_ _ **AAaauuUuuAA**_ ~~~~ _ ** ~~AAauuuAAAUUUUauauau AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"~~**_ Flowey screamed in pain.

"This slash will destroy you from every timeline, the concept of you will be destroyed, nobody will know or remember you except me, and it will be a terrible memory." He said as he took one more swing, which did destroy Flowey from the Multiverse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Pokémon: End of Days is complete! I might even make a sequel if this gets enough love, and I heavily appreciate you guys' love, without you, I wouldn't have this chapter. Photoshop Flowey OUT! Love your support!
> 
>  
> 
> LV >:-)

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my FanFiction account of a similar name.


End file.
